ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
This is a list of spells used in Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Spells Used in Ben 10 *'Faloon Quarca Daminiga' - Can open a door violently by blowing it off its hinges. *'Emocha Objectia '- Conjures bright blue glowing energy blasts. (However when Gwen is in a Hazmat suit it acts as balloon spell). *'Seco Sufom '- Enables the caster to telekinetically control three inanimate objects. *'Apendija Rigoria '- It retracts stretched objects or appendages and immobilizes target for short periods of time. *'Reanima Verdanica '- Makes flowers grow from something. *'Reanima Dinamica '- Generates sparks. *'Twista Combetitus '- Creates a giant cobra made of blue energy that shields the caster and it's companions. *'Amorous Infectai '- Causes animals to fall in love with the target. *'Bellum Hocorro Mazzora '- Causes silverware to come to be alive and attack the target. *'Saphirius Expectorium Perpetuem '- Creates a sustained whirlwind in air to propel the caster in air or acts as a makeshift shield. *'Teewat Legora '- Creates a siver-colored whirlwind that attacks the target. *'Eterla Morbulous '- Disrupts matter causing it to break or crumble. *'Dakeliar Vortium '- Releases a scarlet smoke that brings statues such as stone gargoyles to life. *'Mercuchus Veridaitus '- Creates a blue or pink energy beam that are capable of injuring or killing the opponent. *'Kimo Chaa '- It shoots multiple blasts of vibrant yellow glowing energy from the hands of the caster at the enemy. It was used by thirty-year-old Gwen in the twenty-year alternate future in the episode "Ben 10,000." *'Atem Forsem '- Actives eletronic objects which glow with a light blue aura around them. *'Vortresess Nebulai '- Creates a bright blue glowing force field that reflects unusually strong rays of energy. Ten-year-old Gwen first used this spell in the two-part episode "Ben 10 VS The Negative 10" to defend against Rojo's laser blast. *'Badickinis Metalalurca' - It can capture the enemy by wrapping him or her into metal ropes. *'Obdicktius Metalurca - '''Lifts a heavy metal object to be thrown at the enemy. * 'Galeus Disruptus '- It creates a strong and powerful gale of silver wind that is capable of deflecting objects in flight. *'Terra Tremo Eradico '- Breaks a nearby structure and causes the rubble to fly at the enemy. *'Camaflet Vaporis '- It creates a huge amount of thick fog and vapor to be used for cover. *'Aquata Risa Spagawata '- Forms high pressure waterspouts under the target to suspend them in the air. *'Twistes Hotina '- Bends and breaks pipes. *'Interdamotor Elaborator '- Creates an energy blast of pure heat. *'Transferra Identica (3x)' - Creates a bubble around the caster and around the target,it then pulls them together and once they collide inside,they will switch bodies.Requires potion.The ingredients are sea-urchin eggs,octopus suckers,bee stingers. *'Benates Egates Exites '- Creates a tornado that attacks the target and carries them away. *'Sinnyu Invisibus '- Levitates rocks to be thrown at the enemy. *'Arava Eelartes Gallametroy '- Creates a lightning storm and a giant vortex capable of consuming an entire town. *'Awakatello Folliget' - Animates the branches,roots,and vines of plants causing them to attack the enemy. *[[Declam Baccura Sadooka|'Declum Baccura Sadooka''' ]]- The first two words are used to load the cannon balls, the third one is for firing it. *'Inseria Disperia- '''Lets the sorcerer to be immune to magic attacks.It is used by Charmcaster in Gwen's body to dispell the attack done by Gwen in Charmcaster's body. *[[Barban Hextida Zerzam|'Barban Hextida Zerkzam']] - Used by Hex to make The Charms of Bezel, but it is possible only if the The Keystone of Bezel is present at hand and a solar eclipse is happening. *'Latinka Sorensei - Causes dead octopus to attack the enemy. *Darkara Dorokey Aghosto - Creates a map showing where is the Keystone of Bezel if its nearby.. *Meta Quinix - Causes something to be lifted in air while being covered in a red aura.Used by Hex to an old man in "Don't Drink the Water". *Kellecki Rock - Causes rock spikes to erupt underneath the target.Used by Hex at Ben and Gwen in "Don't Drink the Water". *[[Retoff Alegoria|'''Retoff Alegoria]] - Causes something to go flying at the enemy.Used by Hex to Ben in "Don't Drink the Water". Spells used in Ben 10: Alien Force *'Ocktoon - '''Gives life to anything the sorcerer or sorceress desires. *[[Ocktoon Eradiko|'Ocktoon Eradiko ]]- Gives life to a picture or drawing. *Reverto Meus Ops Mihi '- It is a reversing spell. Assists the caster in regaining their magical capabilities and powers if drained from them. *'Turbo -''' Creates an exceedingly strong and powerful air and wind-manipulating spell that can be used in different forms. first appearance was in Ben 10 Alien Force "Busy Box " When Gwen used it to catch Kevin in a tornado. It was also used in The Final Battle: Part 1, to clear smoke and make a tornado around Gwen, and redirect an oncoming attack. *'Ortis '- Summons a spell book from a short distance, such as a bookshelf, to the caster's hand. *[[Ortis Expositis|'Ortis Expositis']] - Summons a certain page in a spellbook. *[[Time Travelling Spell|'Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas nesquam essei']] ''- A spell that causes a blue-colored triangle-shaped portal to open, enabling the caster to travel through time. *'Tempestus -''' Allows the caster to create, control and manipulate liquid water at will. This water-related offensive spell was used by Charmcaster in the Ben 10: Alien Force ''episode ''Time Heals. *'Albeo Exorior' - Transports the caster and others in a pink-colored glowing orb of light to a desired place. 'Spells used in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' * [[Vitalis Eruptum|'Vitalis Eruptum']] - Induces the growth of plant life, primarily vines, and allows the caster to control and manipulate them however he or she wishes. It is an ofensive earth/plant-related spell. It was first used by Charmcaster against Gwen in the "Ben 10: Ultimate Alien" episode "Hit 'Em Where They Live". *'Gwen's Teleportation Spell - '''Teleports the caster and how many targets the caster chooses (This is probably not ''Albeo Exorio''r since it does not give a headache or ''"teleportation hangover" ''according to Gwen),and this one is completely different. We can assume that it is her original teleportation spell based on her mana-controlling-manipulating capabilities. It is possible that this spell was said nonverbally as it was not spoken out loud. Gwen used this spell in "Fused". *[[Eradiko|'Eradiko ]]- Wraps and traps a person in a large sphere of magenta-violet-purple-colored mana/magic energy. Used by Gwen in "Map of Infinity " to encase Aggregor. Unfornately it had absolutely no effect on him, as Galapagsus' race is immune to mana. *[[Somdnus|'''Somnus]] - Makes the opponent fall asleep. Used by Gwen in "Map of Infinity" to sleep a Necrofriggian. *'Acerbus' - Used in "Reflected Glory" to turn off the light of Oliver's camera. *[[Yahwahtacsip (Spell)|'Yahwahtacsip']] - Used by Aggregor and Charmcaster to open the portal to the magical dimension. *[[Reptilicus|'Reptilicus']] - Used by Charmcaster in "Where the Magic Happens". Turns a staff into snake. *[[Mayos Manus Manus|'Meus' Manus Manus]] - Used by Charmcaster in "Where the Magic Happens". Brings an object to the wizard. *[[Eratico|'Eratico']] - Used by Charmcaster in "Where the Magic Happens" To crack the rock monster. *'Athervo' - Used by Charmcaster in "Where the Magic Happens". Levitates an object and throws it against the target. *'Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus' - Creates an invisible magenta-and-violet purple dome-shaped shield around the sorcerer. *'Perturbo' - Used by Charmcaster and Gwen in "Where the Magic Happens". Creates a bridge of magic-mana. *[[Amplusmica|'Amplusmica ']]- Used by Charmcaster in "Where the Magic Happens". Conjures up a field of flowers. *'Hidreya' - Used by Charmcaster in "Where the Magic Happens" to summon the Door to Everywhere. *[[Thrasius|'Thrasius']] - Makes a magenta/fuschia-colored cystalline shield around the caster and others.. *'Facio Gravis '- cause the opponent to be brought to their knees by the forces of gravity. *[[Professo Kar|'Professo Kar']] - A spell capable of melting energy blasts as well as being able to melt even Chromastone. Used by Gwen in Absolute Power: Part 1. *'Tardis Motis' - Causes high speed rotary objects to significantly slow down. *'Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita' - Returns Darkstar to his original youthful appearance. *'Incendia Absum '- Blows out flames gently with an artificial wind. *'Silicus Milez Sositatio '- Summons Charmcaster's rock creatures under Gwen's control. *'Pontum Cartigo '- Brings arcade consoles to life and attack on their own accord. *'Tempestus Serectum' - Generates a very strong and powerful gust of silver air and wind to push opponents back. *'Tempestus Impaetus '- Summons a whitish lightning bolt to assail the foe from a clear sky. *[[Adfishio Patentuia|'Adfishio Patentuia']] - Blasts multipule beams of magenta-colored glowing magic/mana energy from the caster's hands. It was first used by Gwen in episode twenty-four Girl Trouble against her cousin Sunny, a full-fledged Anodite alien. 'Other Media' *'Meven Aweg' - Puts a dome around the object and transports them to a selected location. The object or anything else can go in or out of the dome. Used by Gwen in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction on Cooper to transport him to Bellwood. This spell was out of Charmcaster's old spellbook. 'Trivia' *Gwen used more magic in the original series than in Alien Force. *Gwen's magic doesn't work properly in a Hazmat suit. However, in Birds of a Feather she was able to use her powers normally while in a spacesuit. *Actually, Gwen started learning magic in A Change of Face but it was not until Under Wraps that she started using them, albeit disastrously due to her Hazmat suit. The first spell she used correctly was 'Aquata Risa Spagawata'. *Out of the list of spells, 2 spells, 'Emocha Objectia' and 'Trabone' has been used more than once in separate episodes; Emocha Objecta: Under Wraps, Be Afraid of the Dark, and The Visitor. Trabone: Busy Box and The Final Battle. However, 'Emocha Objectia' was assumed to be an air *spell due to the first two times Gwen used it in her Hazmat suit, causing it to inflate, but it was revealed to be an energy blast spell in the latter episode. But in the caption in the Visitor, Emocha had spelled as 'Elocha Objectia'. In Be Afraid of the Dark, the spell is spelt as Kimochia Objectia. On the other hand, it could be a longer version of the spell 'Kimo Chaa', an energy blast spell used by thirty-year-old future Gwen. *In the episode Big Fat Alien Wedding, the Sludges are not surprised to see Gwen's powers, most likely because they assumed she was of alien descent, which proved true in "What Are Little Girls Made Of?." *It is revealed that in the two-part season four finale "Ben 10 vs the Negative 10 ", that when Gwen got serious and began unleashing her magical abilities and powers to their full potential, she was able to fly, fire bright blue glowing energy blasts, bright blue glowing energy beams and create bright blue shields. She was parring with Charmcaster, defeated Sublimno and fought other villans. *Gwen's magical aura, which often appears around her hands when she recites a spell, is portrayed as various shades of bright blue in earlier episodes but later the color changes to a more noticeable tint of cyan blue. However, in the five-year sequel "Ben 10: Alien Force ", it is portrayed in varying shades of glowing pink (and on some rare occasions) various shades of purple accompanying the shades of glowing pink. *In "In Charm's Way ", Charmcater absorbed Gwen's powers. It could be argued that during that time, Gwen was basically reduced to Ben's level - having the genetic makeup of an Anodite but without the spark, and thus unable to utilise energy. Later, Charmcaster foolishly tried to kill Gwen with a giant energy blast. Since Gwen is an Anodite and manipulates mana (the substance of magic) she used Charmcasters blast to power herself up and activate reverse flow of energy, which is how Gwen actually survived highly destructive energy blast and was able to use spells although she had no power left. *Gwen was shown unable to defeat rock hounds.Only later it was revealed that that is because they had magical protection. However, in Hit Em Where They live, she was able to defeat them due to Charmcaster forgetting to place the magical protection upon them. *Note that'' all of ''the spells are from the dead language Latin. *Gwen's spellbook makes a reappearance in The Final Battle. However, it has changed size: in the original series, it was small enough to fit in Gwen's palm; in Alien Force, it is as big as the Grimoire of Archamada; yet in Ultimate Alien it has returned to a smaller size, yet it was still bigger than when it first appeared. *Users of the Archamada Book of Spells require really high magic potential, Hex himself was not able to use it without the power boost from the Charms of Bezel, although Gwen was able to use it on her own. *It is unknown why Gwen switched from spells to pure pink energy manipulation. It is also unknown why she doesn't use destructive and offensive spells in "Ben 10:Alien Force." A possible explanation would be that she found certain spells (Forcus Nebuli, and Emocha Objectia) were able to be activated without incantations after she had used them again and again quite frequently. It is also probable that Gwen switched to mana manipulation given the time taken to cast a spell. In a twenty-year alternate future thirty-year-old Gwen is again using spells and she is pretty weak (being unable to defeat Animo) and possesses the five Charms of Bezel (however, Animo was far more powerful in that episode than he was in any other series, which might explain her poor performance). It is still unexplained why she does not have the Keystone of Bezel in her possession as well. However, it's likely that her Anodite heritage had not been taken into consideration in that alternate future. *Gwen despite being able to, does not fly (she explained she likes running and feeling tired afterward). *When Gwen casts any of these spells in Ben 10, her voice sounds like an echo. *Geochelone Aerio (Galapagus' and Terraspin 's species) are immune to mana and magic. Still, that does not stop them from being hurt physically by it.hAbeo Exorior and Emochia Objectia is the only spell Gwen uses twice, and it does the same thing. *For now the most powerfull spell used by Gwen is Merchcus Veridactus. Category:Magic Category:Magic Spell Category:Spells Category:Mana Category:Spells in the Archamanda Book of Spells